$\vec u = (-5,-4)$ $\vec w = (2, -5)$ $-2\vec u - 2\vec w = (~ $
Solution: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {-2}\vec u - {3}\vec w &= {-2}(-5,-4) - {2}(2,-5) \\\\\\\\ &= (10, 8) - (4, -10) \\\\\\\\ &= (10- 4, 8- (-10)) \\\\ &= (6, 18) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 6, 18 )$